You give love a bad name
by lee 1280
Summary: Season 4 AU. Based off the flashback that showed Damon and Lexi in New York in 1977. Damon meets someone else during his search for Katherine. She takes his mind off the search for awhile. Damon Salvatore has found a new distraction.


**You give love a bad name**

**Chapter One**

**I own nothing but the plotline and the OC that I created.**

**I had an idea based entirely on Season 4, Episode "Because the night". I loved the feel of this episode and I had ideas.**

**Damon and Lexi were in New York in the late 70's. The show had a flashback of Damon falling off the wagon while searching for information on Katherine.**

**That is the information that I will be using for this AU.**

**I sincerely hope that you like this Dear Reader. If you do, please remember to let me know what you think?**

* * *

><p>"He's here again," Maya whispered into Olivia's ear.<p>

Olivia shivered as Maya's words brushed across her skin.

She did a slow subtle head turn to look at **_his_** usual table. He came into the diner every night, always at the same time. The door would swing open and the old brass bell chiming would be the only indication of his entry.

He seemed to move with sleek inhuman grace. He didn't make a sound. His shoes didn't squeak on the cheap linoleum floor, he didn't huff or breathe too loudly like a lot of out of shape regulars. He was quiet and solemn. He was the epitome of casual confidence.

He came in alone, when the sun had long since set and the streets were quieter. The only people around were the club goers and the homeless that shuffled past. The diner itself attracted a steady stream of customers and was half full at this time of night.

The waitresses would all stop whatever it was that they were doing to look at him because he was simply beautiful. He was a creature of almost ethereal beauty with pale skin and flushed high cheekbones. He seemed to glide across the diner, past the pie display case and the old jukebox. He had such an elegant otherworldly air about him but at the very same time he had a satisfied gleam in his eye because he knew.

He knew that every eye in that diner was on him. Even Otto, the owner and chef stopped flipping burgers and buns at the grill to look up.

Olivia swallowed heavily. She had forgotten to breathe again. He always had that effect on her. She got out her order pad from her apron and walked to his table.

She wished she looked as confident as he always seemed to. But no, she was just a regular girl from a small town called Beacon Hills in California. She was pretty in her own way but amongst the beauties in New York, she felt that she blended in.

Olivia cleared her throat and asked out of habit, "What can I get you?"

She didn't need to ask because every night without fail, he got the same drink. No food to accompany the drinks order. Just a steady refill on the same drinks order.

He looked up from the menu, his azure eyes staring straight into the darkest depths of her soul. "A scotch on the rocks." His lips curled up into a lazy smirk and Olivia felt as if her knees would give out. "Please." He added.

He knew the effect he had on her. It was crystal clear.

Olivia nodded, she couldn't speak. She could only stare at him. She always used this few minutes of interaction to try to take in every detail of his features. She tried to inhale the scent of him. She watched the play of his inky black eyelashes as they fanned across his high regal cheekbones.

She turned slowly and walked back to the counter to get his drink ready.

The walk felt endless because she knew that now she was the one being watched.

She could feel his eyes on her as she moved. She could sense his gaze as if it was a touch that travelled the expanse of her entire body.

This was hers. He was here just for her. He could have chosen Maya's section because Maya was the prettier one of them. Loud, vibrant Maya who attracted most of the male attention because of her long blond hair and flirty attitude.

But no, out of all the girls in this huge city he chose to see her every night. It made her heart feel lighter. She felt hope blossom in her chest. This was her special time of the day to savor because this moment was all hers.

She knew then that it wasn't the heat wave that had New York in its grip was not the cause of her dizziness. It was **_him_** and she was hooked.


End file.
